


Christmas With You

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas oneshots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I do what I want, M/M, i know its not christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’ve got 15 bucks, seems we’re down on our luck but who cares, you’re with me tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not christmas, sorry 'bout that. I do not own one direction. Title from Artist vs Poet. Originally posted on my tumblr: nialleratemyovaries. Enjoy! xx

Niall shifts around in the small, old, washed up bed, trying to find a more comfortable position, even though he already knows he’ll end in the same position he started. Outside, the snow is falling at a steady pace and Niall is almost sure it’s colder inside the little, cramped up flat he has to call a home than outside. He curls in the cover, trying to find some warmth he knows he won’t get.   
   
“Harry,” he whines in the pillow. “What are you doing? C’mon it’s late. Come to bed,” he waits a few seconds and then hear a low ‘coming’. Another few seconds later and he can see the frame of the younger boy in the doorway, his body wrapped up in the sweater Niall gave him at the same time last year. Niall smiles sadly at the memory, realising how much time has passed so quickly, in the blink of an eye. He also realises how much things have changed as Harry climb up in bed by his side and Niall forces himself to stop thinking about it.   
   
“Took you long enough. Almost died of hypothermia here, freezing all alone,” Niall teases but they both know it’s true. It’s way too cold in their flat and their clothes are too old and used to keep them warm. He kisses him slowly, but when he tries to wrap his arm around Harry, the curly haired lad pulls away, leaving Niall even more cold if it’s possible.  
   
“I was wrapping your present,” he explains and suddenly there’s a small box covered in last winter’s wrapping paper and Niall’s smile drops.   
   
“No. No, you can’t. You promised Harry,” Niall says quietly and shakes his head, not even glancing at the present Harry is holding. “We can’t afford it and you know it.”  
   
“Just open it up,” Harry insists and his voice is small and tired and it makes Niall feels bad. “For me, please. It’d make me happy,” It makes Niall feels bad because he knows they’re stuck in the same situation and he wishes he could be more like Harry sometimes.  
   
So he grabs the small box and smiles at the butterflies in his stomach when he notices how much Harry’s eyes light up, even in the dark. They stay under the covers and Harry throws his arm around him to hold him close which make the unwrapping part a whole lot trickier but so much more enjoyable.   
   
He delicately tear down the plain red paper and open up the box to find the silver bracelet he had wanted over a year ago, when things were still fine, when they could afford it, and Niall’s eyes filled up with tears because Harry had remembered.   
   
“Harry I-”  
   
“Let me explain,” he interrupts and takes the bracelet to tie it around the too-skinny wrist. “I bought it a while ago. You know, before your mom threw you out and before my mom refused to let us stay with her. When things were a little better,” Once Harry is sure his gift is safely wrapped around his boyfriend’s arm, he brings him closer to him to warm them up a little more. Niall’s heart sinks at the other boy’s words but he doesn’t want to cry, they’ve done enough of that already. Instead, he just presses his face in the crook of Harry’s neck,  leaving light kisses on the pale skin.  
   
“I know we said we’d sell everything valuable to get more money, but I had already planned on giving it to you, and I couldn’t bring myself to just give it away.”   
   
“I love it, and I love you.” Niall kisses him and tries to melt in the gesture, to just forget everything else in the world, but he’s cold, and hungry, and there’s more bills to pay and somehow, he’s certain it’s all his fault. Because it is.  
   
“I’m sorry I got you nothing Haz,” Niall mumbles sadly so Harry tighten his grip on the tiny boy. “I wish I could get us heat, and good food, and a better bed, and a bigger flat, with a nice kitchen for you to cook us a proper christmas dinner instead of the grilled cheese we ate for the last few days. I wish you could spend Christmas with your family and I wish I could have gotten you something as amazing for you to show you how much I love you.”  
   
He doesn’t even realise he’s crying until he feels Harry’s hand wipe at his tears. “I love you Harry.”   
   
“I don’t care about heat because I got you to keep me warm,” he kisses his forehead. “I don’t care about a better bed because I got your chest to make it comfortable,” he kisses his red, cold nose. “I don’t care about a bigger flat, because it would mean more cleaning and I hate it,” he kisses his cheek and Niall giggles. “I don’t care about fancy kitchen, because we’d probably end up cooking grilled cheese anyway,” he kisses his neck. “Of course I miss my family, but if they can’t accept the fact you make me better, they’ll just have to suck it up,” he kisses his eyelids. “And I don’t care about all the presents in the world,  because I got you to wake me up every morning and I got you to sing to sleep every night and I don’t need anything else than your hand in mine for me to know how much you care,” he kisses his lips and Niall feels himself finally melt into it. “I couldn’t have wished for a better Christmas than Christmas with you.”


End file.
